Because Of You
by Leader of the Penguins
Summary: When something feels good at the time, no-one thinks about the consequences. Sadly for Violet McCulloch, she is about to learn that the hard way. When the truth emerges after the sinking, she finds herself wishing for her old life back. The life that she hated and tried to escape through her passionate affair with one of Titanic's officers. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_** This was an idea I was playing around with, and decided to use my character Violet McCulloch from a co-written story between myself and another author which will hopefully appear on here at some point. I own none of the historical characters, and I mean no offence or disrespect. James Cameron owns his fictional characters and I own mine. The first chapter will be up shortly. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Violet McCulloch fled the Waldorf Astoria with such haste that the waiting reporters outside gave her a curious glance before they turned back around, concentrating on more important matters. Running as fast as her legs could take her in low-heeled shoes, she weaved in and out of the sombre crowds of New York City. She leapt through puddles, not giving a damn about the muddy rain water splashing onto her slate-grey dress. All she wanted was to be away from the Astoria, the exhaustive inquiry into the Titanic disaster and the judging eyes that seemed to follow her closely. She came to a stop, however, when she felt like she could no longer run. Fatigue seemed to overwhelm her so suddenly, as though it had just hit her from nowhere. feeling dizzy, she looked to her right to ask someone for help, but collapsed to the ground before she could open her mouth to ask.

It would be several hours later that Violet would wake up, on a hospital bed in a quiet ward with a nurse checking on her. Disorientated, she titled her head slightly to look at the nurse and asked quietly, "What happened to me?"

The nurse pursed her lips before replying somewhat stiffly, "You collapsed in the street. From what I hear, guilt and exhaustion caused it."

"Of course it did," Violet whispered, turning over on her side so that she wouldn't have to face the nurse. Who she did face was her mother, looking equally worried and disappointed at the same time. "I suppose word has gotten out about what I said earlier," She muttered, brushing a long ebony strand of hair out of her eyes. "Do you think I'm a terrible person?"

Eve stood up to her full height and walked over to her daughter's bed. Shaking her head she answered, "No." Perching on the edge of the bed, she sighed and added, "But you made a terrible decision."

Violet rolled her eyes, "Oh, Mother. Not this _again_ ..."

"A married man Violet! I raised you better than that! No doubt that your father will have a few choice words to say when we arrive back in Scotland. How do you think that man's poor wife will feel once she reads about her husband's affair in the newspaper? Or hears some bored housewife gossiping about it? To think that she could have spent hours or even days thinking that her husband was dead, only for him to be alive and the subject of such a tawdry affair!" Eve berated as she watched Violet roll her eyes once more and turning back to her other side, preferring to face the scorn of the nurse who was no doubt listening intently. Nevertheless, Eve continued, "You have brought shame and embarrassment on this family Violet! How will your father ever face his colleagues or his patients now that the whole world knows that his daughter can't keep her hands off a married man! And a sailor, no less! You didn't even have the good sense to keep within the first class passengers!"

"What about what _I_ feel, Mother?" Violet asked pointedly, narrowing her eyes and scowling at the nurse, who took that look as her cue to leave. "Don't you even care about how I feel?"

An exasperated sigh left Eve's mouth as she sank back into her chair. Rubbing her left temple, she said firmly, "There are no feelings in an affair Violet. If you did feel something for that man then that was very stupid of you. He wasn't looking to reciprocate your feelings, he was looking for something he couldn't get while away from his wife. And you gave him it all too easily, so he kept coming back for more."

Without thinking, Violet picked up the small vase next to her bed containing a couple of pale, spring flowers, and launched it at the floor. She watched the vase shatter so easily, with beige shards littering the ward floor. Nobody could understand the hurt and frustration that she was feeling, that she wasn't the villain here. _He_ was the married individual, _he_ chose to engage in extramarital activity with her. She had nothing to lose, he had everything.

"Violet ...?"

At his voice, she immediately sat up on the bed, keeping the hospital blanket over herself. She was vaguely aware of her mother watching, but that didn't matter to her. All that matter was that he was here, wanting to make sure he was okay, because he _did_ care, because he _did_ feel for her. But she was to be so, very wrong.

The man strode purposefully over to her, his eyes locked on hers. He kept himself back, as though there was an invisible barrier separating the two of them. Giving Eve a momentary glance, he turned back to Violet and hissed, "Thanks to your outburst in there, _everyone_ knows what happened between us on the Titanic! My wife will never forgive me, so I'll more than likely end up divorced and never see my children again because she will flee with them back to Australia. _You_ have just single-handedly destroyed my family and my reputation, and I hope you suffer just as badly as I will. What happened between us was a mistake Violet, and I hope I never have to see your face again. Perhaps when your senses return, you'll realise the grave error you just made in that room!"

Tears burning in her eyes, Violet watched as Charles Lightoller walked away from her for what she _thought_ would be the very last time ...


	2. Chapter One

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Ever since she was a little girl, Violet would dream about her Prince Charming, arriving in her hour of need. He would immediately come to her aid, and of course, they would go off into the sunset and live happily ever after. It was wishful thinking, as fairytale endings didn't exist in the real world, where she was the daughter of a renowned surgeon, a real pioneer of the times. Her grandfather on her father's side was a prominent businessman, which granted her family a privileged lifestyle. Her life consisted of charity benefits, galas and exclusive dinner parties, where the conversation was always pleasant and somewhat shallow. To Violet, dreaming was an escape from the monotony of her life, a form of excitement that she simply couldn't get from the same discussion about why she hasn't married yet. At twenty-four, it was unusual for a woman of her status to be any less than engaged, but there was something inside her that told her to wait for her Prince Charming. She couldn't hide her disappointment when her mother told her a couple of weeks ago that they were journeying to America to meet another suitor who would be in New York City on business. Something inside her told her that this man wouldn't be the one either, making her all the more reluctant to go.**_

_**"Now, come on Violet," Robert began, joining his daughter who was sat at the small fountain at the rear of their manor. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she looked away, watching the water fall and splash unwaveringly. He gently pulled at a loose wavy strand of black hair and tucked it behind her ear, sighing as he did so. "When your mother was twenty-four, you were already two years old. All I want is to see you married into a good family, and raising your own children. My work, my surgical techniques I'm developing ... They all mean nothing to me, unless I have done right by my daughter, because I'll always wonder if I should have stepped back earlier and made sure you married the man you deserved."**_

_**Violet let a sigh go as she dipped a hand into the cool water, swirling it around in a figure of eight motion. Her reflection stared back at her, blue eyes shinning with a tinge of sadness that she was desperate to hide from her father. As the water rippled around her hand, she insisted, "Father, I do want to find a husband. But I want to find a husband who is right for me, not right for the status of our family."**_

_**"Violet, my dear, you will find a husband who is right for you, only if you open up your eyes a little more," Robert told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He stood up, smiling as Violet looked up at him, doing her best to flash him her best smile. "There, see? Now, I'm not saying Andrew Montgomery is the right man for you, I haven't met the gentleman. What couldn't hurt is perhaps talking to some of the other gentlemen you'll meet on the Titanic next week. You never know, you may find the man you've been looking for on that very ship."**_

_**"Thank you Father," Violet nodded, watching him walk back into the manor, but not before he turned around for one last look at her. Wringing her now-soaked hand, she picked up her white lace parasol that matched her white sun dress and held it high as she enjoyed the unseasonably warm weather for central Scotland in April. She followed the brick path down to the flower garden right at the edge of the manor grounds, where she had left her book earlier that day on the bench right in the middle. Sinking back down onto the bench, she took one look around the garden, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers that were blooming, before immersing herself once more in a land of dreams and fairytale endings.**_

* * *

To Violet, everything seemed as normal as it could be. Titanic had set sail smoothly on the morning of April the tenth, much to her dismay. All the small details were falling into place and bringing her a step closer to a future she didn't want. Of course her parents claimed to support her but she could tell that they were growing tired. She was too - tired of being paraded around like a prize the man had to earn. It was exhausting to have to maintain proper poise and ettiquette, and to only speak when spoken to. She felt more like a china doll than a person, longing to escape.

"Miss McCulloch ...? Are you feeling okay?"

Violet's head snapped up as she replied with a meek, "Yes. I apologise sir."

Captain Smith flashed a friendly smile at her and insisted, "Not to worry, I gathered that travelling down from Scotland would take a lot out of you. I was just telling your mother about the first time I met your father, although there is no doubt that he would have told you the story anyway." He watched her confirm this with a nod before ushering several mean wearing uniforms similar to his over to them. "Allow me to introduce you to my fine officers."

"Hello again ladies," Smiled the only officer she knew, again through her father, Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall.

"Joseph, how lovely to see you!" Eve gasped as he reached out to kiss her hand. "Tell me, how is your mother keeping?"

He gave her a broad smile as he let go of her hand, replying, "Very well, thank you. Your husband is a miracle worker, she was telling me several months ago that she was feeling better than she had done in a long time." He then did the same with Violet, who smiled politely at him. "And Violet, you look as splendid as ever! Has a lucky man won your heart yet? I remember your father telling me in the hospital that you were wanting to wait for the right gentleman."

Violet blushed at being asked this question in front of a group of men that she didn't know at all. She merely shook her head and mumbled an almost inaudible, "No, not yet."

Joseph nudged the ribs of a younger officer to his right and chuckled, "You're in luck Jim!"

"Shut it!" The officer hissed back, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Smith cleared his throat which caused the men to quieten down instantly. "That's quite enough gentlemen, there's no need to embarrass the young lady. From what her father has told me, you lot would be extremely lucky to even court a woman like her." Glancing at the quiet and suddenly more professional looking men, he then looked back to Violet and Eve. "Time for introductions, I believe. Gentlemen, this is Doctor Robert McCulloch's wife Eve, and their daughter Violet."

The whole introduction took around ten minutes, with no sly comments or chortles from the officers, something Violet was thankful for. As her mother delighted them with some stories, she smiled and nodded along. Her mind eventually wandered, having heard the same stories over and over at parties and dinners. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realise that one of the officers was addressing her.

"Violet!" Eve hissed before turning back to the men. "I do apologise," She began as she squeezed her daughter's hand hard. "She does tend to slip into her own world at times. It's a mannerism she's had since she was a child, probably from all those books."

"A healthy imagination is nothing to apologise for," Violet pointed out, resulting in a look of warning from her mother.

"Indeed," Chief Officer Henry Wilde said in agreement. "I daresay Miss McCulloch that you possess the imagination to become a great author one day. It might be an avenue worth pursuing."

She smiled sweetly at him and gently dipped her head. "Thank you Mister Wilde," She said appreciatively.

"Now, I am afraid that we must get on with our duties. Preparations must be made for taking on more passengers at Cherbourg, and then Queenstown before we can sail straight for New York," Smith explained to the women, resulting in a couple of disappointed sighs from his officers. "However, I would like to invite both of you to dine with me at my table for dinner tonight."

"With the officers?" Violet asked hopefully, knowing that the dinner conversation would be far more interesting.

Smith laughed heartily before answering, "Unfortunately not Miss. As Captain, I must dine with the first class passengers."

"That sounds marvellous! Thank you very much Edward, we accept your invite," Eve told him somewhat enthusiastically before patting her daughter's upper arm. "We'll let you men get back to work."

"Allow me to escort you back," Second Officer Charles Lightoller offered, holding out an arm for Violet which she took after Eve gently pushed her towards him.

"Thank you Mister Lightoller," Eve smiled graciously, taking his other arm that was offered to her. Turning back to Smith and the others, she added, "It was truly lovely meeting you all. And Edward, I look forward to dinner tonight. Have a pleasant day."

"Nice meeting you," Violet said quietly before being led away. She remained silent, only smiling and waving gently at other passengers as her mother and Lightoller engaged in light conversation.

"Eve!" Came the familiar voice of the Countess of Rothes. She was accompanied by another woman and her daughter, both with what Violet considered to be a beautiful shade of red hair. "How wonderful to see you!"

Eve smiled and greeted her warmly, "Now this _is_ a nice surprise!"

"Indeed," The countess agreed before her eyes travelled to Lightoller. "My, my ... And who is this fine man?"

"Charles Lightoller, I'm the second officer," He replied, letting go of Eve to take the countess' hand. Kissing the back of her hand, he added, "It's nice to meet you Countess."

"It's lovely to meet you officer. I must admit, I had hoped that Violet had finally found a suitor!" She laughed before turning to her her friend. "Ruth, you matched your Rose with Mister Hockley ... Perhaps you could help?"

Violet scowled and looked away as her cheeks grew hot. It was bad enough that her parents talked about the subject constantly without everyone else bringing it up within five seconds of meeting her. She glanced behind her, recognising a couple of passengers milling around and making use of the lifts. No one that caught her eye though.

"We're actually travelling to meet a certain Andrew Montogomery. Surely you've heard of him?" Eve asked as a grin spread across her face.

"Andrew Montgomery? Impressive," Ruth observed as the countess looked on delightedly. "I believe he is quite a ruthless businessman. Your daughter will do well to marry him."

"You must simply join us for afternoon tea," The countess insisted. "I don't think I've seen you since last summer."

Eve nodded, "We shall." Looking over at Violet, who was clinging somewhat to Lightoller's arm, she asked, "Will you join us darling, or just watch other people all afternoon?"

"I would like to rest please Mother," She answered, desperate to avoid an afternoon where she was the main topic of discussion.

"I'll make sure that she gets back to her stateroom Missus McCulloch," Lightoller offered kindly, keen to spare Violet's blushes.

Eve nodded curtly, "Thank you." Turning to her daughter, she informed her, "I will wake you when it's time to get dressed for dinner."

Violet only nodded as she was led away. Making sure that they were out of earshot she sighed, "Thank you."

"Forgive me, but that looked really uncomfortable," Lightoller commented as they walked down one of the many corridors together.

"It was," She confirmed before letting a heavier sigh go.

"I may be out of line here," Lightoller began, looking down at her. "But shouldn't you decide on who you want to marry?"

"In an ideal world. My apologies Mister Lightoller, but I'd rather not discuss it further."

"Of course. I must say that I do rather like your accent. Where in Scotland are you from?"

"Stirlingshire," She answered promptly before elaborating further. "I was actually born at my grandmother's home near Edinburgh. I had apparently arrived earlier than my parents anticipated."

"A child is the greatest surprise," Lightoller smiled fondly, catching her eye. "Trust me, you'll find out one day."

"You sound like a father," She observed. "And your smile grew as you spoke," She added as they reached the corridor that led to her room.

Lightoller nodded, "I am. You're very observant Miss McCulloch."

"I'm not the big daydreamer that my mother thinks I am," She told him, wishing that they hadn't arrived at her room so quickly. She was enjoying his company, and would much rather converse with him and the other officers. Trying to mask her disappointment, she rested a hand on the doorknob and said, "Well, this is my stateroom Mister Lightoller. Thank you for escorting me down."

"The pleasure was all mine Miss McCulloch, truly," He smiled as he gently unhooked his arm from hers. "I do hope that you enjoy your dinner tonight," He added, leaning in to kiss her cheek lightly. "If it becomes unbearable, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Mister Lightoller. And you can call me Violet because 'Miss McCulloch' is too formal for my liking."

"Likewise, call me Charles," He said before waving at her. "Cheerio for now, Violet."

"Bye Charles," She waved back, watching him walk away. Once he was out of sight she retired to the splendour that was her first class stateroom. Looking around, she could see that her maid April had meticulously laid out her belongings so that it felt more like home.

"Miss Violet?" Came her voice from the bedroom. Bustling in with some loose blonde curls bouncing free from the pile of hair that was pinned back, she asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Violet shook her head. "No thank you. I'm rather tired, I think I'll lay down until dinner."

Smoothing a hand over her apron, April told her, "Your bedroom is ready and waiting for you Miss."

"Thank you April. Could you please see to it that I am not disturbed unles it's Mother?" She requested, ducking her head into the bedroom before looking back at her.

"Yes Miss Violet," She responded with immediately, a smile upon her face. "Enjoy your rest."

"Thank you," Violet said, a tad weary as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Flopping down on the brand new four poster bed, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. However, one thing kept popping up in her mind no matter how many times she forced it out. The same blue eyes appeared out of the darkness, the eyes that had shown her kindness and concern. The smile too, that curled upwards even more every time she looked at him. Despite trying everything she could, she was unable to get Charles Lightoller out of her mind.


	3. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Lights, you lucky git!" Third Officer Herbert Pitman remarked as Charles strode into the wheelhouse that afternoon. Waving over Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, who was noting down something in the ship's log, he then asked, "How do you manage to escort two beautiful women?"

"Simply be being a gentleman," Charles replied coolly with a shrug as Harry joined their side.

"But you're married," He pointed out straight away. "You should've let Jimmy do the honours."

Scowling, Charles told him, "Well he didn't offer. And Vio- Umm, Miss McCulloch, isn't someone you can just fight over. It seems as though she has been put through plenty of that already.

Herb eyed him suspiciously for a second before concluding, "You've taken a fancy to her, haven't you? She's a bit young, but fair enough."

"You're _married_!" Harry reminded Charles again for emphasis.

He rolled his eyes at his younger colleague and said sarcastically, "Really? Because I had completely forgotten!" Looking less than impressed, he warned, "Remember that I'm of a higher position than you two, and I'm not afraid to pull rank if it'll stop this nonsense!"

"You just sounded over-protective of a woman you met for fifteen minutes," Herb observed truthfully. He opened his mouth to say more but swiftly decided against it when Charles cast him an icy glare.

Harry decided that now would be the best time to sneak away and continue with his other duties. Throwing a wave in Herb's direction, he quickly left the wheelhouse, muttering under his breath, "Good luck Herb."

Charles' expression softened and he sighed, "Do you think she's happy? I see it all the time amongst the first class passengers. All the women look as though they're wearing masks to hide their true feelings behind fake smiles and meaningless pleasantries. All I'm saying is that she seems like a lovely girl, it would be a shame to see her become one of those women."

Herb raised an eyebrow and shook his head at him, "It's not our business Lights. She is not your business."

"I guess you're right," He nodded, scratching the back of his head. "It's her life and it's not my place to interfere ... Even if she ends up miserable?"

"Correct," Herb replied curtly, not entirely convinced that Charles would leave well alone. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop him anyway, he shrugged and said, "Anyway, I have rounds to do. See you later on."

"Cheerio," Charles called before turning around to find First Officer William Murdoch watching him closely. "Not a word, Will," He warned, knowing all too well that his friend and colleague isn't shy of giving him an earful.

"Then don't say or do anything that would give me reason to. Tea?" He asked, motioning in the direction of their mess hall. With half a grin, he added, "Before Jim drinks it all, of course."

"Good idea."

"You can at least tell me what they're like," Will insisted with a slight chuckle as they walked down the corridor towards the mess. "The mother seemed nice enough. And I'm guessing you somehow got the daughter alone? I'm not an idiot Lights, I know how your mind works."

"What? Her mother wanted to go for tea with the Countess and she didn't want to go, so I escorted her back like any gentleman would have done," He retorted with a smug grin on his face. "Don't mistake my chivalry for-"

"I get it, it get it ..." Will muttered, finding Sixth Officer James Moody staring at the teapot intently. "None left Jim?"

Jim shook his head and looked at the two of them, "I drank it all, sorry."

"Staring at it isn't going to refill it though, is it?" Charles pointed out, as Will grabbed the teapot to fill it again. "Next time Jim, you finish it and you fill it."

Jim pulled a face, "Won't it go cold?"

"You drink it too fast to let it cool down," Will deadpanned. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "So what do you think of Miss McCulloch then?"

* * *

Violet stared at her reflection in the mirror as April fastened the diamond necklace she recieved as a sixteenth birthday present from her father. With April's help, her thick locks were pinned back elegantly enough to match the glamour of her embellished cream evening gown. "Thank you," She said sincerely as she pulled on her white dinner gloves.

"Do you need anything else Miss?"

"No, thank you. You can have the rest of the night off," She added as she picked up her fan.

April's face lit up as she pulled out a nightgown and laid it on the bed, "Thank you Miss."

Smiling at her, Violet then left to meet her mother by the lifts. She could see her talking animatedly to a young gentleman, and suddenly she felt dread well up in the pit of her stomach. Fearing that her mother had took it upon herself to actively seek out suitors on the Titanic, she stopped dead. Taking a minute to fight the urge that was telling her to run, she considered the fact that perhaps her mother _wasn't_ scoping out future husbands after all. Perhaps she was simply being polite, but there was something about the exchange that was making her wary.

"Oh!" Eve gasped as she saw her daughter nervously approach. She used a gloved hand to pull Violet to her as she informed the gentleman, "Andrew, I'd like you to meet Violet." Turning to her daughter, she ignored the confused look on her face and explained, "Oh darling, would you believe it? _This_ is Andrew Montgomery. As it seems, he was held up in London on business for longer than he anticipated, and this is him on his way to New York just now. How wonderful is this?"

Lost for words, Violet merely watched as he delicately took her hand and kissed it before continuing to hold it. She looked up at his thin smile, warm brown eyes and slicked-back blonde hair, and suddenly she wished it was someone else holding her hand and smiling at her. Mentally shaking the thought off, she said quietly, "Nice to meet you Andrew."

"And you, Violet, it's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you," He smiled, taking a step back to admire her in some of her finest clothes and jewellery. Offering her an arm, which she felt forced into taking, he complimented, "You look lovely. The cream is a nice colour on you."

Grinning at the two of them, Eve asked, "Shall we go to dinner? Andrew, Violet and I are dining with Captain Smith tonight, I shall ask him if he wouldn't mind you joining us."

"That sounds wonderful."

Throughout the entire meal, Violet barely said two words. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to say, more like she wasn't given a chance to make herself heard. After listening to Smith sharing many of his seafaring tales with the table, she was forced to listen to her mother discussing at length the 'never-ending drama' of finding her a suitable husband. In addition to several of Andrew's anecdotes, she was fed up by the end and wanted to be alone. She made her way along to the bar and ordered a large glass of wine. Seating herself by a window, she stared into the vast emptiness of the dark night.

"Ah, there you are," Andrew smiled as he helped himself to a seat across the table from her. "You left quite abruptly sweet pea. You know, you shouldn't worry so much."

"Hm?" She murmured, tearing her eyes away from the window to look at him as she took a large sip of her wine.

"I can see it in your eyes. Whatever is troubling you is not worth it," He insisted gently before thanking the waiter who brought him over a glass of brandy. "You shouldn't worry that pretty little head of yours over trivial matters."

She only shrugged and drank some more from her glass. She could feel his eyes study her closely, and it made her uncomfortable. Finishing her glass, she stood up and announced, "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

"I'll take you back, I'd much rather have your company than the company of the gentlemen in the smoking room," He smiled, getting up immediately and swallowing the rest of his brandy. Linking his arm with hers he apologised, "I am truly sorry if my appearance tonight has thrown you off."

"I just ... I wasn't expecting to see you for at least a week. I thought I had time to prepare, but you're here," She admitted, her other hand nervously toying with a stand of hair that had fallen out of place.

Andrew nodded in agreement. "The same goes for me. I only learned that you were on board when the Countess of Rothes graciously introduced me to your mother before you appeared."

"Of course she did," Violet muttered under her breath. Flashing him a forced smile, she lied, "Well that was thoughtful of her."

"Indeed," Andrew grinned as he edged himself slightly closer. "It appears as though we have been given more time. The gift of time, as it were."

"We wouldn't have had that much time in New York then?" She questioned as they arrived at the lifts before heading towards her room. She awaited his answer as they walked in the direction of her stateroom, wondering what on earth the gift of time meant to him. To her it certainly wasn't a gift, if anything, she felt as though time was being taken _away_ from her.

"Well, I meant before I return to Scotland after I finish my business over there, and we announce our engagement and intent to marry."

"Oh," She said softly, feeling as though she just had the wind knocked out of her. Trying to force words to come out, she began, "I-I didn't realise that-"

"I'd be in New York for a while? I'm afraid I'll be there for four or five weeks at the most sweet pea. I'll need to come back as soon as possible so we can arrange the details for our wedding for the end of August before the weather turns for the rest of the year," He explained, completely oblivious to her shock at the news that she was to marry him.

"August this year ...?"

Andrew smiled and placed his free hand on her cheek, which was now flushed pink. "Well, there's no point in you wasting anymore child bearing years, is there?" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and tucked the loose hair behind her ear. "Now, sleep well sweet pea. Don't worry about a thing, we can discuss it tomorrow with your mother. I will have it all taken care of."

"Goodnight," She said weakly, forcing another smile on her face before retreating inside. She slumped onto the couch in the sitting room and hugged a cushion to her body. Suddenly her whole life was mapped out for her, without even getting a say. It dawned on her that they _weren't_ travelling to New York to meet with Andrew to check out his suitability, they were travelling there to arrange a_ marriage_ to him.

* * *

Charles lay awake that night, thinking about the young woman he had the pleasure of meeting earlier. There was something about Violet McCulloch that made him lose focus of his work and take notice. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Then again, so is his wife Sylvia. No, there had to be something else that was drawing him to her. He could see her face clearly in the darkness, her blue eyes which began to twinkle once they had parted from her mother. He could recall fumbling with his cup of tea in the mess after the teapot had been refilled, distracted by Will and Jim's persistent chatter about her.

A couple of knocks at his door broke through his thoughts, with a hushed voice asking, "Lights? You awake?"

"What is it Will?" He groaned, grumbling as he slid off his small bed to let him in. Giving his friend an inquiring look, he asked, "Well?"

Standing in the doorway, Will let a smile curl at his lips as he replied, "You have a visitor."

"It's past midnight," Charles sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair. He peered out into the corridor, only to find Violet hovering nearby, her long coat covering her gown. Trying to mask his shock, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

"You told me to come and find you if things became unbearable."

"That's right, I did," He remembered, ushering her inside. "If anyone else sees you out here, well, I don't want idle gossip to follow you around." Turning to Will he gave him a look and warned, "Not a word to _anyone_ Will, I bloody mean it."

"Then you won't have any trouble telling me everything tomorrow," He remarked before quickly leaving the scene.

Sighing heavily, Charles closed the door behind him and looked back to find her still hovering. "May I take your coat Violet?"

She half-slipped it off before whispering, "I ... I don't know."

"Why are you here?" He asked, rubbing his temple and trying to work it out for himself.

Deciding on removing her coat, Violet exclaimed, "It's everything! It's over!"

Trying not to be distracted by her opulent dress and her blue eyes which were now tinged with sadness, he asked, "Everything? What's over?"

"Mother has arranged for me to marry that man," She revealed in a hushed voice. Her hands trembled as she spoke, and feeling unsteady on her feet, she slowly allowed herself to sit on his bed. Looking up at him with tears falling down her cheeks, she added, "He's planned most of it already. At the end of August, I become Missus Violet June Montgomery, and I don't have any say at all. How can I marry a man like this? I'm not a business arrangement!"

Charles immediately sat down next to her, desperately thinking of something appropriate to say. It quickly occurred to him that nothing was appropriate about this moment and asked, "Do you think you could ever love him?"

"Pardon me?"

"It's simple Violet, if you think you could ever love him, then by all means, get married and you'll finally get everyone off your back about this. If you don't think that you could, don't get married," He advised, letting a hand fall onto hers gently before wrapping his fingers around it. He was surprised to find that she didn't resist.

"I don't think I could ..." She trailed quietly, her gaze falling down to her knees, where the fabric of her dress shimmered softly in the artificial light.

Squeezing her hand gently, he smiled, "There's your answer Violet. Don't be afraid to speak your own mind. After all, you did it earlier."

"I did?"

"Mm-hm, you did. You said that a healthy imagination was nothing to apologise for," He reminded her, causing her to laugh ever so slightly.

"That's right, I did. Thank you Charles," She nodded, wiping away her tears with her other hand as she looked up at him. She took comfort in his eyes and the kind smile on his face. "I realise that this situation is highly unusual, and I would appreciate your discretion."

"Absolutely, and Mister Murdoch will be told the exact same tomorrow when he asks what happened," He chuckled, which in turn brought out a giggle from her. "Do you feel any better?"

"I do," She confirmed, their eyes meeting.

"Good," Charles whispered, his face leaning in close to hers. He used his other hand to gently stroke her right cheek as his lips brushed the left side. "You'll be just fine."

Returning the kiss, she stood up and grabbed her coat, "I suppose I should be getting back. How will I get out of here without being seen?"

"Just tiptoe your way back to the wheelhouse, and if you see anyone, I know you'll think of something."

"Thank you for tonight Charles, truly," She whispered before creeping back towards the bridge of the ship.

Closing the door behind him, he slumped against it for a minute, pressing a hand to the cheek she had kissed and savouring the feeling, not realising that at that exact moment, she was doing the same thing.


End file.
